The Piratess
by KatGames
Summary: Follow this journey of Kat, the daughter of a pirate. Kat was never really loved or wanted, Hook gave her away as soon as Milah, Kat's mom, died. In this tail of epic proportions, follow the story of Kat the unknown Piratess.


**The Piratess**

Characters:

Main:

Name: Katherine Jones

Nickname (if any): Kat

Fairytale: Peter Pan

Age: 16

Personality: Sweet, smart, but she's not afraid to hurt you if you hurt her or her friends!

Appearance: She has blond hair that's she usually wears down or in a side ponytail. On a daily basis she will wear a black cloak, tights, a long purple dress(a little under knees, it got caught on a branch and ripped) and black boots.

Relationships: No love relationships unless if wanted. Her mom is Milah(is that how you spell it?) and her dad is Killan "Hook" Jones.

Bio/History: After Milah died Hook gave Kat away. It was painful for him to be around Kat, she reminds him of Milah. Kat was living in a village when Regina came. Regina was looking for someone who didn't belong there, someone to help her with a "departed" sailor. Kat was pushed to the front of the crowd and was taken to Regina's castle. Kat tried to help her but was no use, Regina used Kat to do her dirty work, go to the places she didn't want to go.

STORYBROOKE-

Name: Katherine Grace

Nickname (if any): Kat Age: 16

Personality: Happy, loving, caring, and loyal.

Appearance: Blond hair which is always down and blue eyes. She usually wears a purple tank top, a leather jacket, purple jeans, and black combat boots.

Relationships: Boyfriend is Jordan

Bio/History: Kat doesn't remember half of her past. All she knows is that she world for Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke. Kat would take Henry out when Regina was busy, Henry would show her his book, Kat believed it was real. Especially when she would start crying for no reason, Henry told her that she had lost all of her family. "Don't worry," he would say. "You have a family now!" It would cheer her up immediately!

Other Facts: No one knows that Hook is Kat's father except Regina, Kat, and Hook.

FAIRYTALE-

Name: Jordan Maron

Nickname (if any): Jordan

Fairytale: N/A

Age: 16

Personality: Funny, loving, and overthinks things

Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes. Black cloak, a black vest with a white shirt underneath it, white jeans, and black boots.

Relationships: Girlfriend is Kat Jones

Bio/History: He lived in the village Kat lived in when she was little. The day that Regina came, Jordan took off to save Kat, he ended up getting caught and put in a cell. Kat would go visit him every day and they eventually fell in love.

Other Facts: He knew Hook when he was little. Jordan would see his ship, the Jolly Roger, dock and Hook would keep him from running onto the ship to live a "pirate's" life.

STORYBROOKE-

Name: Jordan Maron

Nickname (if any): Jordan

Age: 16

Personality: Sweet, caring, and overthinks things.

Appearance: Usually wears a grey t-shirt jeans and sneakers. Jordan has brown hair and brown eyes.

Relationships: Kat Jones is his girlfriend.

Bio/History: He works at Granny's part time the other half, he spends with Kat. They are true lovers and would do anything for eachother.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Once Upon a Time"

Chapter One The Evil Queen

Kat's P.O.V.

Fairytale

I rubbed the raw skin from where my hands were bound. The evil queen, Regina, walked in. It seemed like she was examining me.

"Well," Regina grinned. "Aren't you just precious." I was sitting with my back against the wall of the cell I have been put in.

"Actually," I sighed. "I'm tougher then I look." Regina looked surprised, she obviously expected me to tremble, to be fearful of her. In these circumstances, anyone would be scared. Regina stormed out of the cell and slammed the door behind her. I could hear her ordering guard's positions by my cell.

_ Great I'm all alone. _All of a sudden I heard someone walking down the corridor. I heard the clinking of keys, someone was coming in. Quickly I look down to avoid staring at whoever was coming in.

"Hello love," I voice said. I look up and see a man. Who had a hook for a hand.

"W- Who are you," I stammered. The man looked sad. He knelt down and helped me up.

"Hook," he replied. "Your father, and I am here to get you out." I was shocked that was something I had not suspected to hear. Staring at the floor was the best thing to stare at, not my dad.

"There is no way to get out of this place alive," I say. "You would need to be friends of the queen to get out alive." Hook put his hand on my shoulder.

"I will get you out of here alive," he promised. "I won't let you go this time."

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I am at school and the bell is about to ring but, here is the first chapter!


End file.
